Persons at work sites, or otherwise, frequently carry articles, such as gloves, hats, jackets, or the like which are intermittently needed. When not needed, these articles must either be stored away from the person or be disposed in the person's pockets. When stored away from the person, the articles may be lost or taken by other persons. Additionally, these articles are not immediately available for use. If stored in the pockets of the person, these articles may fallout or otherwise become lost, thereby necessitating replacement and thereby becoming unavailable to the person.
There is then a need for a device to enable unused articles to be stored on the user's garments. There is a particular need for a device to quickly and securely attach unneeded articles to the user's clothing so that the articles are immediately available when needed.